Un nuevo comienzo
by caripo
Summary: Honey es la chica nueva de SFIT, que pasará?, a quien conocerá?. Bueno este es mi primer fic en general y decidí hacerlo sobre 6 grandes héroes o Big hero 6. Denme una oportunidad y pásense a leer :). Tadahoney.


**Bueno es mi primer fic, claramente es sobre 6 grandes heroes y mu pareja favorita de esta película, Tadahoney. Espero que lo disfruten y que sigan la historia o dejen reviews con comentarios de recomendaciones o cambios que deberia hacer a esta historia (en buena onda pls). Bueno sin mas preambulo aquí vamos…**

Era un día caluroso y Honey Lemon se preparaba para ir al SFIT. Usaba un cintillo amarillo, lentes rosados, vestido amarillo, sweter amarillo oscuro, pantys blancas, calsetas naranjas y tacones altos amarillos. Era su primer día en ese lugar y estaba nerviosa. "_Bueno quien no esta nerviosa en su primer día, no?_" se decía mientras caminaba hacia SFIT.

Hacía un mes que se había mudado a ese lugar sola, sus padres no pudieron acompañarla por cosas del trabajo, pero le prometieron mandarle una mesada para empezar una nueva vida.

Ella no tenía problemas con haberse mudado sola, lo que le preocupaba era el asunto de nueva vida, lo que conllevaba a nueva universidad, amigos y quizás algun novio. "_Pero que estoy pensando_" se decia "_Novio? Encerio Honey? Tan necesitada estas?_" Bueno quizás lo de novio no pero igualmente estaba preocupada. Y si no la aceptaban?, si se burlaban de ella a sus espaldas? o le decían nerd?, esas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban la mente de Honey, aunque lo de nerd siempre se lo han dicho a causa de sus lentes o su afición a la ciencia

Desde pequeña le ha gustado la ciencia, en especial el área de la química. Su pasatiempo era buscar cosas en la cocina o en cualquier otra parte, por ejemplo detergente, jabón o cosas diversas, y mezclarlas para ver que pasaba. Este era el motivo de bastantes bromas a lo largo de su infancia y la mayoría de su adolescencia.

Bueno, aquí estaba, en frente de SFIT. Tenía las manos sudorosas y se arreglaba el cabello más de lo normal, a pesar de llebar cintillo. "_Bueno Honey es tiempo de ir a tu clase y sociabilizar un poco….. Aunque no es muy facil que digamos_". Perdida en sus pensamientos chocó accidentalmente con alguien.

**Honey:** Lo siento no vi por donde iba

**¿?:** Tranquila fue mi culpa. Toma se te cayó esto- dijo la persona y le entregó su bolso

**Honey:** gracias

**¿?:** cual es tu nombre?, el mio es Wasabi

**Honey:** me llamo Honey, un gusto conocerte- le dijo y le dió una de sus sonrisas

Wasabi era alto con el pelo negro, piel morena y un poco muscoloso. "_Venga ya, primer día y hago amigos, es un buen comienzó_"

**Wasabi:** Eres nueva aquí?

**Honey:** Sip, y tú?

**Wasabi:** También, supongo que tenemos la misma clase.

**Honey:** Dejame ver…..- dijo y sacó su calendario- Hoy es Lunes asi que me toca… Robotica y a tí?

**Wasabi:** También- dijo y sonrió- Vamos juntos?

**Honey:** Ok

Los dos se dirigieron a la clase de Robotica y golpearon. Iban un poco atrasados de tanto hablar. Derrepente, luego de unos segundos, se abre la puerta y deja ver a una señora joven.

**Profesora:** Quienes son?

**Wasabi:** Somos los alumnos nuevos y nos toca esta clase…

**Profesora:** Ok, pasen.

La profesora los hizó entrar y habló

**Profesora:** Bueno alumnos creo que este año nos han llegado dos personas nuevas. Presentence por favor.

**Wasabi:** Bueno, yo soy Wasabi.

**Honey:** Y yo soy Honey lemon, pero todos me dicen Honey

**Profesora:** Un gusto tenerlos en mi clase. Hagan el favor de sentarse, por cierto soy la profesora Aiko.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la pizarra y siguió con la clase. Solo habían dos acientos libres y los dos los ocupaban hombres. Wasabi se dirigió al puesto que ocupaba un chico rubio con gorro y a Honey no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse al lado del otro joven.

**¿?:** Asi que eres nueva aquí no?

**Honey:** Sip, Como te llamas?

**¿?:** Mi nombre es Tadashi Hadama. Pero me puedes decir Tadashi a secas.

**Honey:** Un gusto

El chico no era feo, tenia unos muy bonitos ojos cafés, pelo negro corto y usaba una gorra. "_Es lindo y apuesto….. Espera, que?!. Honey no pienses esas cosas y pon atención en clase! Vienes recien conociendolo!_" Con ese pensamieto dirigió su mirada al frente y puso atención a lo que decia la profesora y a tomar apuntes en su libreta.

**Que les pareció el capítulo? Muy largo o muy corto? Aburrido? Les gustó o lo aborrecieron? Dejen sus reviews y depende de cuantos tenga sigo mañana **** (con uno o dos me bastan ****).**

**PD: La mayoria de los capítulos van a ser con el punto de vista de Honey**


End file.
